


你瞒我瞒

by eland0215



Category: celebritise&rael people, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: ABO黑道少爷和小弟你追我赶一直在做爱............给朋友的生贺
Relationships: 高山原也
Kudos: 33





	你瞒我瞒

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 伪嫖  
> 道具、一点dirtytalk、一点监禁、颜射

“我呸，”高嘉朗好像很不屑，用力把不剩酒的玻璃杯敲在卡座茶几上，“你少给我整这些花的，你爹我今天来是来收货的，不是来和你嗑瓜子的。”

坐在对面沙发的酒吧老板脸上只维持着讨好地讪笑，两只手不停地搓动，不太想得罪面前的ALPHA。

场子里吵闹不已，激烈的电子鼓点重重的响彻整个大厅，闷闷地轰击高嘉朗的心脏，他的眉头皱着，斜眼去看那些乳臭未干的小孩穿着几块破布在舞池里摇头晃脑，相互揩油。

“朗哥，这事还可以商量……”酒吧老板是个普通BETA，体格上就和高嘉朗没法相提并论。传闻高嘉朗疯起来连黄哥的场都敢闹，他的小庙容不下大佛，急得他的汗一层层地冒。

突然间，他瞟到卡座边走过的一个男招待。穿着衬衫黑裤的制服，贴身勾勒出他的身形，那腰软的一看就知道是OMEGA，带着个后台最普通的面具。

>  
头顶上的效果灯球不停反射五光十色的霓虹，映在男招待的脸上，忽明忽暗，让高嘉朗看不清 他的表情。只是面具后面的眼睛亮的吓人，像无时无刻蓄着一汪水，看人的时候很有风情。

他倒是不扭捏，只是不说话，也不给掀面具，任由高嘉朗的手游走他的身体，小声发出一两句喘息。

高嘉朗看着软在他身上呼吸的男招待，腰细腿长，从高嘉朗的角度看，能通过他还不如不扣的衬衫口一路看到肚子的皮肉。

老板左顾右盼，好像不知道该把眼睛放哪里。高嘉朗倒是毫不介意，套在男招待身上的宽大衬衫早就被推上腰线，高嘉朗的手搂在他的腰，摩挲得很是明目张胆。

他们贴的太近，高嘉朗甚至已经闻到男招待身上飘出来的铃兰香气了，和他的反应很配，高嘉朗承认自己庸俗，很吃这一套。

“叫什么名字？”高嘉朗凑过去咬男招待的耳朵，手快摸进男招待的内裤里，去摸他的人鱼线，“今晚要不要跟我走？”

“阿雅。”男招待抖得不成样，整张脸都潮红。他的手虚虚地搭在高嘉朗胡作非为的手上，又没力气拒绝。

>  
高嘉朗的皮带、男招待的内裤都混杂在房间门口。

高嘉朗压制着阿雅的腿把他扑到床上，已经没什么耐心了，撕开衣服的噪音在房间里很是明显。

ALPHA和OMEGA的性爱向来激烈，房间里白兰地和铃兰的香味勾缠。高嘉朗太爱阿雅的味道了，怎么闻都闻不够，把他的腺体处皮肤舔得又红又肿。越是靠近阿雅，香味就越重，阿雅像台加湿器，源源不断地蒸腾自己的香味来充实整个空间，把高嘉朗包围。

阿雅的皮肤白得晃眼，他们的契合度应该非同一般的高，让高嘉朗觉得他好像醉在自己的信息素里了，看什么都一片重影，动作越来越粗暴，换来阿雅的连声惊叫。他把阿雅的衬衫上翻，捆住阿雅的手后往下摸，才发现阿雅的股间一片泥泞，不知道什么时候已经高潮了一次，穴道里全湿透了，射出来的精液和肠道的湿液混在一起，被OMEGA发情时过高的体温烘出情欲的味道。而泡在ALPHA强势的白兰地中的阿雅浑身都是软的，抬不起一根手指，每个毛孔都舒张着，呼叫ALPHA的贯穿，渴望被占有。

但高嘉朗很坏，他硬是拽起无力支撑自己的阿雅坐起来，叫阿雅给他带保险套。阿雅的手抖得不成样子，光是撕开包装就花了好长时间，怎么也对不准高嘉朗立起的性器上端，就拿比在酒吧里更惑人的眼神去求高嘉朗。他脸上的面具早在接吻时就被揭下，整张脸都漂亮的不行，特别是本就聚焦的眼睛，失去面具的遮挡后露出完整眼型，细长上挑，让高嘉朗觉得他就是活生生的狐狸精。

“你这么纯吗”，高嘉朗握着阿雅的手去压保险套，说出每个字的热气都喷到阿雅的耳朵上，“不会带套？该不会是演的吧？”

阿雅眼里的水汽更深了，好像再听一句高嘉朗的话就要哭了。高嘉朗视若无睹，逼问他：”还是说以前别的男人操你，都不带套？“

阿雅的头摇的像拨浪鼓，哭得说不出话来，后穴痒得让他快要崩溃，信息素的热潮烧光了他的理智，软在高嘉朗的怀里努力抬头去亲他的下巴，一遍遍地舔高嘉朗的嘴唇，“你是第一个……”阿雅对高嘉朗说：“你快点进来吧……”

“是吗？”高嘉朗语气淡淡的，不是很相信一个酒吧男妓嘴里的第一次。但他也没什么处女情结，拉着阿雅起来就由下而上地完全插入，等待已久的穴道欢呼着收紧，阿雅的整个人也随之绷紧，抑制不住地细细颤抖。高嘉朗在心里赞叹一声他穴道的紧致，操OMEGA确实很爽，他们天生就为性爱做准备，湿液多到快要滴出来，抽插的过程中声音响亮，实在是太过色情淫乱。

高嘉朗操弄一阵，还嫌进的不够深，又把阿雅托起来，翻了个面摔回床上，扣着他的腰大力顶进深处。阿雅尖叫一声，脚趾都蜷缩在一起，被过于强烈的快感打得措手不及，直接射在了床单上。高嘉朗并不怜香惜玉，他不限制阿雅的高潮，任由他一次次射精至脱力。

阿雅高潮后瘫软在那，手撑不住身体，整个上身都贴在床上，靠肩膀做支点，被高嘉朗顶得一耸一耸的，脸也贴在床单上摩擦，眼泪口水全蹭得一塌糊涂，哭声都连不成一片。

OMEGA太软了，整个腰都塌着，和饱满的臀部形成优雅的弧线。高嘉朗的手很大，一掌包住阿雅的臀肉揉捏、向外拉扯，让吞着高嘉朗性器的穴口暴露出来，再用力地顶送进去。高嘉朗给阿雅的快感由始至终都那么强烈，似乎是不屑用床上技巧去延长快感，光用ALPHA的优越体力就让阿雅醉生梦死。

“我不、不要了……慢点……哈啊……”阿雅的腿根都被高嘉朗撞红了，两腿张的越来越大，不住地往下滑，却不断地被高嘉朗捞起来往耻骨处压。“轻一点啊......”

但是ALPHA的信息素威压太强，OMEGA的受孕本能诚实地让阿雅的身体不断打开，高嘉朗在又一次顶送中擦过生殖腔入口，瞬间的酸麻从阿雅的骨子里泛出来，融化了他的肌肉，从未体验过的感觉让阿雅想逃，却没力气爬动一寸，高嘉朗就拉着他的腿往回拽。

高嘉朗嗤笑不已：“真的不要？”伸手去按阿雅的肚子，“你的肚子说想要我的种，生殖腔都开了。”他的手用力地在阿雅地肚子上转圈揉搓，胯部找着角度往生殖腔里挤，一下一下撞在生殖腔的软壁上。OMEGA的生殖腔太脆弱也太敏感，争先恐后地向ALPHA的性器献媚，娇柔地挽留性器的退出。阿雅的呻吟从头叫到尾，嗓子哑的不像话，只剩最后一点清明支撑着他苦苦哀求高嘉朗：“不要成结……不要……求求你啊……”

高嘉朗吻走阿雅哽咽的泪珠，好像是最温柔的情人，叫阿雅“宝贝”，换着姿势去折磨他。阿雅数不清自己高潮了几次，他意识在消失的边缘，还迷糊地听到高嘉朗夸他水太多，干了这么久还又湿又热。最后高嘉朗隔着安全套在阿雅的体内射精，差点让阿雅以为保险套破了，他在高嘉朗的怀里挣扎，被高嘉朗按住深吻安抚，最后因体力不支而昏迷。

第二天高嘉朗醒来，阿雅早已离开。

>  
这是高嘉朗第五次来到这间酒吧。

酒吧的BETA老板不敢去惹高嘉朗，他早在两个月前就被高嘉朗逼问那晚带走的男招待的下落，可他根本没听说过什么阿雅，况且高嘉朗带人走时还戴着面具。他这几乎不招OMEGA男招待，问了一圈都说不是，他也不至于傻到往高嘉朗的枪口上撞。

>  
高嘉朗被梁当家的一通电话拉回本部，进大宅就被李鑫一疯狂嘲笑，说他翻遍整个D市找男妓的事迹人尽皆知，想他朗哥叱咤情场多年，片叶不沾身，最后栽在男妓身上！高嘉朗气得就要拔枪，却被李鑫一按住。

李鑫一的表情认真，低声劝高嘉朗：“L听说了这件事，还不知道态度，但你最好不要再找什么阿雅了，毕竟你的香插在他那。”

“L？关一个脸都不敢露的BETA屁事！”高嘉朗的嘴很臭，“他凭什么管老子？凭他姓梁？”

高嘉朗看不起他的上司是个BETA，这不是什么秘密。L是梁当家前两年认回的私生子，从未露面，只知道是个BETA，不得梁当家的重视，随便指了大陆的地盘让他管着。好巧不巧，挡了高嘉朗的路，一个空降代替原本高嘉朗的晋升席位，还是以私生子那么龌龊的身份，他怎么也咽不下这口气。

高嘉朗正要再骂，管家的声音没有起伏的在他背后响起：“朗生，少爷请您过去。”

>  
刘也没有想到高嘉朗会翻遍整个D市找他。刘也是喜欢高嘉朗的身体，喜欢他的白兰地味。他承认他们两的身体很契合，信息素结合良好，高嘉朗的尺寸他也很满意。那晚的体验真的很不错，他偶尔想想都能让身体发热，后穴隐隐要湿。

可是仅此而已。

他们之间不会再有别的，高嘉朗最好永远不知道他是谁。

>  
阿雅已经消失了半年。

但是今晚高嘉朗闻到了他的铃兰香气。

阿雅蜷缩在高嘉朗的公寓门口，无意识的发出呻吟，被浓烈的发情热烘烤着，浑身的皮肤都是粉红色——高嘉朗顺着那丝若有若无的香气一路走回自己的家门口，就看到这副景象。

他一时无法清晰的给自己的心情定义，该生气吗？还是该高兴？高嘉朗不想管这么多，他只想把阿雅囚禁在他的家里，哪怕打断他的腿，他也不会再让阿雅逃走。

高嘉朗确实那么做了，他用锁链锁住了阿雅的脚踝，把阿雅脱的一丝不挂。

阿雅的意识时有时无，再次清醒时他闻到了非常夸张的白兰地味，比那晚还要浓烈，像是被火枪点燃，熏得他睁不开眼睛，却很好的抚慰了他OMEGA本能叫嚣的欲望，也让他湿得更彻底。

阿雅也没有忽略掉信息素里的情绪，高嘉朗的心情很暴躁。

“醒了吗？”高嘉朗的声音比阿雅想象中更近，他才发现自己眼前一片漆黑，他的眼睛被高嘉朗蒙住了。阿雅有点无措，动了动手脚，绝望地发现他的手也被铐住，一边的脚踝沉重，有链条的响声。

“囚禁是犯法的……”阿雅的声音几不可闻，他努力抵御着ALPHA信息素的诱惑，颤抖着和高嘉朗谈判：“你能不能放开我……”

高嘉朗不再发出声音，持续释放着自己的信息素气味，很快让阿雅自己说不出话来。OMEGA的本能开始在他的体内叫嚣，咆哮着警告阿雅，他该与面前的ALPHA结合，接吻、拥抱、插入，被标记、被播种，他们的契合度那么高，他的身体已经完全准备好，甚至能感觉到湿润的肠液已经溢出了穴口，内壁被蚂蚁啃咬般痒麻，他欲火焚身。

高嘉朗的手很烫，阿雅的身体也很烫。阿雅只能感受到高嘉朗的手在自己的身上滑动，周围的一切都是未知的，身下的丝绸床单凉的吓人，他好冷，想要高嘉朗的拥抱，一下贯穿他的身体，像半年前的那晚，让他欲仙欲死。

可是高嘉朗不断地沉默着，手指划过阿雅的身体，猛的插入他甚至已经微微张开的穴口，向着深处不断抠挖。OMEGA的身体现在太过敏感，阿雅几乎是在抽搐，在临近高潮时高嘉朗把手指抽走了，信息素也少了。阿雅根本受不了这样的折磨，可他的手脚都被限制，独自躺在黑暗中，只能叠声喊高嘉朗的名字，可怜极了。

仿佛过了一个世纪，阿雅以为发情的高热要把他烧到再次昏迷时，高嘉朗的手扶住了他的膝盖，缓慢而坚定地拉开了他的双腿，把一根不细的假阴茎塞进了他的后穴中，还不忘打开震动。阿雅蹬着腿，后穴不断地吞吐收缩，想要把身体里那根冰冷的东西挤出去，反而是越吃越深，最后卡在他自己的前列腺处震动，带不来丝毫的缓解，只有情欲不断升腾。

高嘉朗的手骨节分明，手指纤长，很缓慢地套弄着阿雅的性器，不时拿指甲去抠阿雅的马眼，阿雅拔高了音调喊痛，他就俯下身亲吻一下，权当安慰，并不悔改。

“阿雅，你的水还是很多。”高嘉朗语调平平，“没有我的这半年，你和几个ALPHA做过？”高嘉朗的手握住不断震动的假阴茎开始用力抽插。“你那么骚，要几个ALPHA才能满足？嗯？”

“我、不……啊！没有……没有……”阿雅眼冒金星，脑子里一片空白，手铐哗啦作响，他只能大口呼吸，眼泪不停的流，“我没有……和别的ALPHA做、做爱……哈啊啊……太深了……”

高嘉朗不可置否，直接抽出那根沾满肠液的假阴茎，阿雅不可抑制地高潮了。直接射在了自己的身上，浑身是汗和别的体液，溺水般呼吸着。

高嘉朗的笑声很轻：“是吗？看来你也是这样把自己玩到高潮的。”阿雅还听见别的物体碰撞的响声，紧接着穴口处又挤进了冰凉的东西。是圆的什么珠子，有土鸡蛋那么大，一颗接着一颗的送到他的体内，像没有尽头一样，成串的珠子进到了匪夷所思的地方，阿雅甚至觉得自己的肚子快要撑破了，无边的恐惧蔓延在他的脑海，让他的理智濒临崩溃。他甚至不敢动弹。

高嘉朗奖励地给了阿雅一个很深的吻，再次张开他的腿，用滚烫的性器轻触阿雅的穴口，很恶劣地问：“我可以直接进去吗？”

“不要……不要！会破的……呜呜、不行……”阿雅崩溃地大喊，他的精神被撕扯成两半，一边狂叫着ALPHA的侵入，全身的感官都聚集在高嘉朗的性器上。在OMEGA的发情期，只有ALPHA的精液和信息素可以真正安抚OMEGA的本能，其余的手段只会煽动OMEGA更深的欲望，让OMEGA逐渐失去理智，彻底向本能投降，心甘情愿做雌伏的母兽；另一半残存的零星理智催促他拜托高嘉朗把串珠抽出去，否则真的会出人命了。

“我求你……求求你……哈、插进来吧……成结、也可以……”阿雅哭叫着，铁链的声音环绕着，“高嘉朗……高嘉朗……老公……老公……”

高嘉朗终于玩够了，阿雅的体内换成了ALPHA灼烫的性器，热辣辣地在穴道里摩擦，一切好像都回到了六个月前的那场性爱，只是这次高嘉朗没有带套，毫不客气地在阿雅的生殖腔中成结射精，咬破他后颈的腺体，彻头彻尾地标记了他。

“这可是你自己答应的。”高嘉朗毫不愧疚，“没得反悔了，老婆。”

>  
刘也又逃了。

发情期一结束，他就飞快地解开锁链离开了高嘉朗的公寓。刘也从未如此狼狈，腿脚酸软，浑身都是高嘉朗的白兰地酒味，腺体处交错叠着四五个牙印，全部还红肿着，连碰都不能碰，风吹过也会微微泛疼。

刘也在心里凌迟高嘉朗无数次都不足以解恨。发情期鬼迷心窍地留恋高嘉朗的身体，反倒把自己搭上了。高嘉朗够狠的，二话不说就彻底标记了他，谁也没绕过谁。

这下好了，刘也面无表情的想，要是还怀孕了，只能一枪爆了高嘉朗的头了。

>  
高嘉朗快疯了。

半年前和阿雅一夜鱼水，再共同度过的发情期，全部都像是他的臆想。

可他身上确确实实有了来自阿雅的铃兰香气，提醒他不堪的现实：他标记的OMEGA不知所踪。

李鑫一都忍不住说：“他不会真的是狐狸精吧？”

>  
刘也发现自己逃不掉了。

高嘉朗每天都在离他不远的地方，肆意散发着自己的信息素气味。标记的两人相互牵制，高嘉朗的白兰地味已经不再会影响到别人，对刘也而言却是致命毒药。

被ALPHA标记后的OMEGA如果长时间不与自己的ALPHA接触，身体状况不会好到哪去。刘也体力越来越差，每天肌肉泛着酸气，想要依靠在ALPHA怀里的念头与日俱增，光是哪怕一点高嘉朗的味道都会让他分泌肠液，夜晚闭上眼睛，脑子里翻来覆去是他们做爱的记忆。

刘也快要撑不住了。

>  
高嘉朗能感觉到身边的铃兰香越来越重，他甚至感知到阿雅就在他的附近。

以及，当家的BETA私生子其实姓刘，名刘也，是OMEGA。

>  
高嘉朗回到家，还没开灯就闻到很夸张的铃兰信息素张牙舞爪地覆盖在整间公寓里。

高嘉朗发现自己远比自己想象中要冷静。他站在卧室门口喊“阿雅”。

床上的东西动了一下，更甜美的OMEGA香气争先恐后地涌到高嘉朗的面前。

他开了灯，走过去站在床边，垂头望着自己塞好了自慰棒的OMEGA，开口：“或许是，刘也。”

刘也用那种眼神去看高嘉朗，好像真的很可怜，无声地拒绝回答问题。他只是伸出手去拉高嘉朗，慢慢地坐起来，整个人都攀在高嘉朗的身上，从高嘉朗的喉结开始舔吻，游移向下，最终咬开了高嘉朗的皮带。

高嘉朗的性器硬挺粗大，充满着ALPHA的气息，让刘也情迷意乱，着迷的亲吻阴茎上的脉络。他伸出鲜红舌头去舔弄柱身，犹豫地把握着高嘉朗阴茎的尺寸，迟迟不敢吞进嘴里，只好更卖力的去配合手的撸动。刘也的嘴巴太小，手也小，软白，没有枪茧，像个小孩。最终还是闭着眼含了个龟头进嘴里，收着牙去吮吸ALPHA的性器，汲取ALPHA的体液，让刘也的体温节节攀升。高嘉朗始终不说话，房间里只有刘也舔吃高嘉朗性器的淫靡水声，和埋在刘也后穴的假阴茎的震动声。

ALPHA的耐力很是夸张，刘也的下巴酸痛不已，几乎脱臼，吊着眼睛去瞟高嘉朗，盛着盈盈水汽，似哭未哭。高嘉朗伸手扣住刘也的下巴，用力进出几下，射在了刘也的脸上。精液全撒在刘也漂亮的脸上，纵横交错，和纯黑的瞳孔，鲜红的嘴唇对比鲜明。刘也似乎愣住了，还有几滴精液挂在他纤长的睫毛上，颤颤地抖。他安静地坐在床边，缓慢眨眼几次后，用手一点点抹下脸上的精液舔进嘴里吞了。

高嘉朗被刘也的举动惹起了火气，推着刘也翻身背对着他，抬起刘也的腰就直接硬挤入生殖腔中。

“好痛……”刘也低声地说，小口小口地呼吸着，用手轻推高嘉朗，试图撒娇，“好痛啊……不要急啊、哈、还没打开……”高嘉朗恍若未闻，一味操干得大开大合，仍是不说一句话，一副公事公办地态度。没有接吻，没有拥抱，高嘉朗的动作远比最初那晚温柔得多，可是刘也觉得好痛。

他感觉出了高嘉朗态度的区别，想要索吻，却被高嘉朗粗暴地摁回床上，压着他的肩膀猛的抽插，空气中ALPHA的信息素少的可怜。高嘉朗依旧是在刘也的生殖腔里成结射精了，刘也被成结的鼓胀痛的说不出话，周身没有一点白兰地酒气来麻痹他的神经，连他后颈的腺体都一跳一跳的发疼。

“满意了吗？”高嘉朗毫不留恋的抽出了自己的性器，看着刘也全身是他掐的青紫红痕，后穴仍缓慢地溢出他刚射进去的精液。“满意的话，请L赶紧收拾一下就走吧。”高嘉朗停顿了一下，“像前两次那样。”

刘也浑身没有力气，心也像被真空抽走了，整个躯壳都空了。性事结束后ALPHA没有给到足够的安抚，OMEGA很容易会不安和空虚。他觉得自己真够贱的，脑子里都是高嘉朗抱紧他，喊他宝贝的语气；高嘉朗在发情期最后几乎黏在他身上，温柔地吻他的耳朵；他靠在高嘉朗身上被热毛巾擦身体地时候，高嘉朗偷笑“老婆好乖”；高嘉朗一边又一边地把自己的牙印叠在他的腺体上……这些都不再有了，刘也活该。

>  
高嘉朗知道自己会妥协。

他只是没想到刘也会哭。

高嘉朗不是没见过刘也哭，刘也在床上无时不是哭的，那会儿不割高嘉朗的心。

刘也整个人缩得不能再小，蜷在浸着体液的床单上，和他白的吓人的身体不般配。高嘉朗默默地想，豌豆公主的十二层被褥，对刘也来说也是少的。

等高嘉朗扳过刘也的脸看时才发现，刘也哭的无声无息，眼泪流的很凶，眼睛红得吓人，高嘉朗觉得刘也怕是把眼睛周围的血管都哭破了，再哭就是血了。

刘也看向高嘉朗的眼神空洞洞的，里面什么都没有，依旧是那么漂亮的眼睛，摄人心魂，只不过不灵了。等刘也回过神，挥开高嘉朗的手想下床，踉踉跄跄地，没走两步就被高嘉朗拦腰捞回怀里坐下。

高嘉朗拿他很没有办法，叹着气亲刘也的头发，问他：“我老婆带着我的标记要去哪啊？”

刘也听着高嘉朗说话，挣扎地更厉害了，眼泪又开始哗啦啦地流，被高嘉朗手忙脚乱的压回床上亲，又放白兰地气味出来安抚着OMEGA的情绪，舔他的眼泪，叫他不要哭了。

刘也根本控制不住自己，他不想再在高嘉朗面前丢脸了，拿手肘挡着脸，声音抖得不成样：“你不是不要我了吗……”

“要的啊，”高嘉朗给他逗笑了，“宝贝疙瘩，满意吗？”

刘也看着高嘉朗，眼里都是不真实：“全帮弟兄都知道你讨厌我……可我喜欢你，还被你标记了，我该怎么办？有人能告诉我吗？”

高嘉朗只把他拥到怀里，问他：“我老婆带着我的标记跑了，我该怎么办？”

“都被抛弃了，互相将就一下吧。”

>  
刘也向高嘉朗索吻，高嘉朗欣然应允，按着刘也的后脑勺，吻到最深，刘也近乎窒息，也舍不得推开。原来一个吻这么珍贵。

ALPHA的气味久违，刘也的本能依旧饥渴难耐，他抱着高嘉朗的脖子小声地要再来一次，突然就把高嘉朗推倒在床上。刘也的后穴仍松软不已，他跨坐在高嘉朗的腰腹上，用臀部去蹭高嘉朗的性器。刘也的臀尖碰到高嘉朗的性器时像是被烫到般往回缩了一下，抖着手撑着ALPHA健硕的腹部上摆动腰部，让他的性器慢慢挤入刘也的臀间，被软滑的臀肉包裹。高嘉朗能感受到刘也藏在深处的穴口正热情地收缩，口中淅淅沥沥地流出里面混杂地体液，全部蹭在他的性器上，滑不可耐。刘也和高嘉朗都被挑拨得情动不已，却怎么也进不去，刘也只好伸手掰开自己的后穴，扶着那根烫人的东西一点点地想向下坐。

高嘉朗很少看见这个角度的刘也，更别说咬着下唇努力吞埋自己性器的刘也。刘也的表情惑人，像是在忍受极大的痛苦，又像是在长久的忍耐后终于得到了满足和解脱般享受，嘴里含糊地哼叫，声音粘腻地勾在高嘉朗的心上。刘也的动作很慢，但高嘉朗没有太多的耐心，握着刘也的腰就往下压，剩的半根阴茎全部进了刘也的穴道，刘也低叫一声，饱满的充盈感抚慰了刘也的身心，酥了他的筋骨，整个人坐在高嘉朗的身上细细地颤抖。高嘉朗顶送一次后不再动作，手搭在刘也的腰上摩挲OMEGA细滑的皮肉，做无声的催促。刘也斥看高嘉朗一眼，心里渴望，只能靠搭在高嘉朗肩膀上的手支撑着他自行开始套弄。

刘也试了几下，抖着腿起来，又极缓慢地坐下，可以清醒地感觉到体内性器的形状，却止不住穴道内壁的瘙痒。高嘉朗的性器粗大，每次都能堪堪划过体内的点，刘也自己却没办法对准了进攻胡乱找不到章法。这个状态下的OMEGA没有一丝的力气，这样的抽插操干不仅累，戳的他更加难受，刘也就去讨好高嘉朗，自己敷衍地再摆了几下腰，后穴溢出的透明肠液沾湿高嘉朗的体毛。高嘉朗觉得刘也赖皮的样子也很可爱，不再为难，亲了几下刘也脖子上的印记，加速顶送起来。

高嘉朗的攻势猝不及防，刘也听到皮肉撞击的声音，整个人脱力靠在高嘉朗的身上，在ALPHA的耳边叫的很放肆，整个人都浮浮沉沉，意识逐渐被撞离出体外，沉溺在ALPHA信息素编织的深海里。

“哼嗯……别撞、那里……等下又把生殖腔撞开了……嗯嗯……”刘也体力快到极限，不得不求饶，“轻一点……慢点！不要了……”

“好，都听你的。”高嘉朗很快就把刘也送攀上高潮，也没再成结，射在了刘也体外。

温香软玉美人在怀，高嘉朗看着刘也趴在他胸口上喘气，耳尖也是红透一片，享受着这温存的时刻。刘也说累了，高嘉朗就脾气很好地哄睡刘也，末了自己偷笑：“我们这种，是不是叫修成正果？”


End file.
